


Goddamn Trolls

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x12: Checkpoint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Trolls

Life sucked when one arm was out of commission. The entire routine of Xander's day was thrown off. Something as simple as brushing teeth was messy and difficult. Each thirty second delay added up to being late.

That was irritating enough, but it wasn't the worst thing. The worst was by far the sexual tension a guy built up when he couldn't jerk off. His right arm was encased in plaster, and it hurt to move it to the angle needed. The left just didn't work properly for jerking off. The grip was weak, at a different angle. It didn't feel right. God, what he wouldn't give to be ambidextrous.

Now, a normal person could meet Anya after her shift at the Magic Box and be happy, but Xander was different. He was used to getting off at least three times a day, a habit started at the tender age of thirteen. He tried to approach Anya about the idea of having sex on her break, but she believed counting the till to make sure the money was safe was more important. There was nothing to do except pout and curse the damn troll who's fault this was.


End file.
